


【all珍】澜莺

by camellia528



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camellia528/pseuds/camellia528
Summary: 当年写到头痛的火箭炮。。。。。。





	【all珍】澜莺

　　——愿所有人都爱你，愿你眸中美梦永不落空。

　　一.

　　清晨的房间，宽大被下笼成此起彼伏的形状，柔柔声音顺着缝隙泄露而出。

　　“唔…泰亨你轻点…”

　　呻吟声时而拔高，时而颤悠悠坠落，被子终于掀开，两名男子身躯紧紧交缠。

　　“阿珍…我的宝贝…你太美了…”

　　被唤作泰亨的金发男人痴迷得呢喃着，低头去吻身下男子被汗淋湿的白皙下颚。

　　狠命抽插不停，丝毫没有半分轻柔之意。

　　阿珍名为金硕珍，是霍芙利广场的头牌，也是如初绽百合般清艳的绝美男子。

　　美到，入幕之宾早已远高于非富则贵的庸俗标准，而是任由他随着自己的脾性挑选。

　　美到，为他痴狂的人足够排满整个郁金香街道。

　　此时此刻正沉浸于多情春梦的客人名为金泰亨，是总理大臣的独生子，青年才俊，又愿为了金硕珍一掷千金。

　　但当初为了讨这位头牌欢心，他也是颇费手段，最后，用一枚价值连城的祖母绿拼镶戒指赢得金硕珍一笑，也同时换来了那夜春宵。

　　后来，便是隔三差五的常客了。

　　怜香惜玉的只有腔调，感受着性器被濡湿温软的穴肉紧密的包裹，再看着身下人那如雨后梨花的清纯媚态，金泰亨几乎想将这人吞入口腹。

　　全根没入再拔出，他乐此不疲的折腾着金硕珍，他最爱的宝贝。

　　“你…你再这样…我就…我就…”

　　金硕珍一边可怜兮兮的抱怨着，一边将虚软无力的双手搭在金泰亨的肩颈，轻轻揉捏，亦是销魂噬骨。

　　“就怎样？”

　　金泰亨痴迷的舔了舔那比蜜糖还甜美的唇瓣，嗓音是被情欲浸透的哑。

　　“就……”

　　下意识收紧后穴，金硕珍听到了男人明显不稳的急促喘息。

　　随即，被抱起来疯狂顶弄，金硕珍的呻吟像断了线的风筝，无法自控的飞舞飘荡着，亦无法轻易捕捉。

　　直到对方终于射出后，金硕珍的大腿内侧都被捏得发红。

　　缓了缓神，他忽然赌气一样的扭过脸去，避开了金泰亨的亲吻。

　　“怎么了？”

　　搂着那人圆润细滑的身体肆意揉捏着，金泰亨的心都成了一池春水。

　　“你弄疼我了…”

　　明眼人一看就知道，这活脱脱就是撒娇，金泰亨也的确受用得很。

　　“是我弄痛珍珍宝贝了，我的错，你看看想要什么，我都买给你好不好？”

　　“讨厌，我不缺钱，你这人都没有真心实意。”

　　嘴上这么说，娇气又美丽的男子却立刻笑逐颜开，转身顺从的钻进对方的怀抱。

　　“是是是，是我错了，前阵子看到一串品相不错的海蓝宝，我等会差人给你送来。”

　　直至临别，金家少爷还恋恋不舍的摩挲着金硕珍的脸颊。

　　“乖，改天我再来看你。”

　　“好啊，那我等着泰亨。”

　　说着，金硕珍笑吟吟的绝色面孔消逝在合拢的红色大门后。

　　门才一合上，他便伸了个懒腰，准备回房补眠。

　　贴身侍从阿尔忙凑身上前扶住金硕珍，顺便将金泰亨留下的渡夜资数额汇报。

　　“他对你倒也大方。”

　　霍芙利广场的主人，也就是金硕珍的老板，金南俊，此刻正从二楼台阶迈步而下。

　　“哪个对我不大方？他没什么特别。”

　　金硕珍说的倒是实话，他手头这几个常客里，论相貌家世以及散财的爽快程度，和金泰亨势均力敌的并不是没有。

　　比如今夜，他就和这其中一位有约。

　　海军上将闵玧其。

　　也是，拥有他初夜的男人。

　　这人就是把冰原烈火，表面冷酷麻木，心底里那脾气可是不小。

　　总是执着于包养金硕珍，将他锁在自己那空旷寂静的大宅里，甚至有过一阵子禁止金硕珍接别的客，霸道得很。

　　但金硕珍是不怕他的，或许一开始有过丝恐惧，后来却渐渐放开了胆子。

　　“我不接受你的包养，如果你一昧困着我，我就索性勒死自己完事。”

　　靠在床上，金硕珍慵懒的语气听不出什么强硬之处，却也不容忽视。

　　“这么不愿意跟着我？”

　　闵玧其的声音冰冷干涩，看向金硕珍的目光却意外的柔和。

　　“玧其…你放我回去吧，喜欢我你就隔三差五来看我，或者，我也能来找你啊。关着我我会闷死的…我受不了束缚的…”

　　软软的依偎在这位上将怀中，金硕珍的话听着颇为真情实意。

　　他实在清楚的了解自己，同时，也了解对方。

　　若自己被这人包养，成日被囚在不见天日的牢笼，只怕没多久就会被遗忘。

　　倒不如，永远吃得到，却得不着。

　　男人，真的就是那么回事而已。

　　夜深的街道，坐在马车上回忆着这一出，金硕珍不禁暗自发笑。

　　还好他没跟定了闵玧其，眼看这人近日已订了婚，只怕没多久，两人连见面的机会都不多了。

　　毕竟，与他订婚的那位名门小姐，端庄美丽。

　　就在金硕珍愣神的当口，马车忽然猛的颠簸了一下，吓得他紧紧抓住身旁的阿尔。

　　“怎么回事？”

　　阿尔忙将头探出询问马夫。

　　“有个流浪汉突然跑到路中间惊了马…我这就赶他走！”

　　说着，车夫的叫骂声传来。

　　金硕珍本在闭目养神，却听见那流浪汉的求饶声。

　　“对不起…我不是故意的…”

　　声音意外的清脆好听，大概是个年轻男孩。

　　“等等。”

　　金硕珍径自下车制止了车夫的暴力行为，转而走向那位蹲在地上瑟瑟发抖的人。

　　破烂又脏兮兮的斗篷遮住了那人的整个身体。

　　“让我看看你的脸。”

　　金硕珍耐心的蹲下身子，轻轻用手伸向那人头顶盖着的厚重破布。

　　掀开的一刻，他却怔住了。

　　这孩子，相貌实数难得的清秀俊朗，最让人心动的是那双眼睛，似有璀璨繁星蕴含其中，点点生辉。

　　就算脸上都是灰尘，也难掩盖美好皮相。

　　“你叫什么？”

　　金硕珍温柔的笑着，用手摸了摸那男孩的面颊。

　　一向没什么人能招架得住这位头牌明媚撩人的笑容。

　　包括眼前这个青涩的大男孩。

　　“我叫…叫田柾国。”

　　他的家乡闹瘟疫，人死了太多，父母花尽最后一点积蓄托人将他送到这繁荣城市，只为保住他的命。

　　若幸运，还能挣个好前途。

　　可惜他初来乍到，身上没什么钱，一时间找不到合适的谋生活计，连续饿了有几天了。

　　直到见到眼前这衣着光鲜的男人，他才有了切实的幸福感。

　　这人真的很好看啊，他们家乡所有漂亮姑娘，不，哪怕是这城里的漂亮姑娘，都比不上他一根手指的。

　　明明是男人，居然有如此美丽的眉眼。

　　他的手好软好香，摸在脸上麻酥酥的，真舒服。

　　田柾国傻呆呆的眼神看得金硕珍心情大好。

　　“愿不愿意跟我回去，做我的侍从？”

　　“愿意！愿意！”

　　田柾国忙不迭应着，心下雀跃，如同见到成箱的金条般。

　　看着伸到眼前的白皙纤细手指，他有些羞于握住，自己的手满是泥灰呢。

　　没想到对方却毫不在意，直接抓住他的手。

　　“乖了，以后做我的侍从可不能害羞。”

　　“主人，闵上将还等着您…咱们…咱们…”

　　阿尔见金硕珍嘱咐马车掉头返回广场时，不由心惊肉跳。

　　若是那个素来雷厉风行的上将等不到主人，恐怕是会直接杀上门的。

　　“我现在就要回家去，听明白了？”

　　说罢，金硕珍带着田柾国坐上马车，认认真真看着这少年的脸，眼带笑意。

　　“可是主人…上将今晨遣人送来两大袋金币，老板已经收下了。”

　　一旁的阿尔还是觉得心里不稳妥。

　　“噢，一会回去，你把我房里那颗夜明珠给金南俊顶账。就算退了金币他也有的赚。”

　　“…那夜明珠…您一直很喜欢的！”

　　阿尔眼睛都瞪大了，为了个不知哪来的流浪汉，主人连那宝贝都不要了。

　　那可是金泰亨先生费劲千辛万苦寻来的。

　　“阿尔，你今天废话太多。”

　　“是…。”

　　“对不起…我给您…给您添麻烦了。”

　　田柾国微微低下头。

　　“没关系啊，小国一会补偿我好不好？”

　　抬起少年的下巴，金硕珍眨了眨浓密的睫毛，看似比那孩子还无辜。

　　“怎么…怎么补偿？”

　　“一会你就知道了。”

　　二.

　　冲洗干净换上崭新衣服的田柾国无疑是挺拔俊秀到令人惊艳的。

　　至少，足以令阅人无数的金大头牌眼前一亮。

　　“小国真英俊呢。”

　　站起身凑过去，金硕珍用手缓缓摩挲着少年的脸颊和脖颈，饱满晶莹的唇在昏黄灯光下显得格外诱惑。

　　而和他唇一般红的，则是田柾国的脸。

　　看着对方，他就心慌气短，嗓子干得发紧。

　　怎么办…他都不知道手该放在何处，只能紧紧攥着衣角，直到受到金硕珍的引导。

　　“小国，抱抱我好不好？”

　　金硕珍柔柔的靠在田柾国怀里，当感受到那有力的臂膀紧紧包围住他时，唇角才漾出微扬弧度。

　　指导着对方将自己抱到床上，看着坐在床边局促不安的少年，他不再笑了。

　　而是有些委屈的红了眼眶。

　　倒是安安静静，却更惹人怜惜。

　　见对方掉了眼泪，田柾国心里突然钝痛，他也顾不得害羞，紧忙伸手擦着那些晶莹泪珠。

　　“别…别哭…。”

　　这么好看的人，掉眼泪的样子也是好看的，好看得令他又心疼又心动。

　　“小国都不喜欢我…小国都不亲我…”

　　扁着嘴哭得更伤心的金硕珍，却悄悄拉近与田柾国的距离。

　　青涩的唇靠近时，似乎用力有些过猛，一下子磕到金硕珍，他却没呼痛，而是任田柾国吻着。

　　渐渐，随着对方的沉迷而微微开启唇瓣，伸出舌尖挑逗对方。

　　果然，少年气息忽然变得急促厚重，张开嘴凭本能去舔弄着口中的幼滑小舌。

　　“嗯…”

　　金硕珍颤巍巍的轻声呻吟彻底点燃了田柾国心里的火。

　　毕竟正是血气方刚的年纪，怀中人又是那么精致动人。

　　在金硕珍的帮助下，两人很快坦诚相见，肌肤相贴。

　　下身被对方绵软掌心握住撸动时，田柾国几乎下意识就发出喘息，随即失了顾忌，一口咬向身下人曲线优美的浑圆肩膀。

　　“唔…疼…小国是坏孩子…”

　　眼泪汪汪的抱怨着，金硕珍摸索出枕下的精油放在田柾国手中。

　　“这…这要怎么用？”

　　于是，田柾国傻呆呆的看着金硕珍将那些芳香油脂倒在他掌心。

　　再牵起他的手摸向主题之地。

　　感受着手指被对方湿滑的穴肉吸住，田柾国身下胀痛不已。

　　只觉得那处一咬一咬的，触感极佳。

　　可当将肿胀不堪的性器缓缓推入金硕珍的小穴时，才被轻轻一夹，田柾国差点直接射出。

　　“小国的…好大…”

　　耳边那沾染情欲的轻声呢喃就是最好鼓励，架起那白皙修长双腿，田柾国忘情顶弄起来。

　　他是第一次体验性事，不懂得调情抚慰，下手也没轻重，直捅得金硕珍融成一滩水。

　　火热的肉棒将内壁烫得敏感极了，金硕珍只觉得这少年捅得太深，竟如直接捅进他心窝一样。

　　噢，不对，过了今夜就不再是少年了。

　　也是男人了呢。

　　“真好看…您真好看…”

　　操弄着湿软到一塌糊涂的后穴，田柾国痴痴的看着金硕珍眼角若有似无得的泪晕。

　　“我叫金硕珍…别…别老您啊您的…听着……听着怪…啊…”

　　“珍珍…珍珍是我的…是我的…”

　　田柾国享受着那销魂蚀骨的挤压，只觉得这一生最幸运就是今夜遇到了金硕珍。

　　他的珍珍，他日后的主人。

　　最后，金硕珍累得腿都合不拢，闭着眼睛迎合着田柾国依旧热情的亲吻。

　　初尝性事的男孩如同沾到肉味的狼，贪婪又热情。

　　于是，当闵玧其一脚踢开门时，看到的就是赤身裸体趴在陌生人怀中的金硕珍。

　　看两人那副陶醉模样，是个人都知道刚刚是怎么个激烈战况。

　　“信不信我崩了你。”

　　拿出火枪对准田柾国，闵玧其只觉得头顶都在冒烟。

　　没想到田柾国不光没胆怯的躲开，反而下意识将金硕珍护在身后，这个举动落在闵玧其眼里，心下更是火冒三丈。

　　金硕珍却是忍不住甜蜜笑意，他的小侍从，居然这么贴心又忠心，真是好孩子。

　　“小国乖，你先出去找阿尔让他给你安排间卧室。”

　　似乎完全不在意闵玧其的怒气，金硕珍拍了拍田柾国的肩，示意他先披件衣服出门。

　　田柾国果然也听话照办。

　　看着无视自己的两人，闵玧其只觉得这把火枪没什么震慑力，刚要将准星瞄向田柾国，就被一只洁白手指将枪眼堵住。

　　“玧其，我好冷，你抱抱我行不行？”

　　金硕珍正赤裸着身子站在闵玧其面前，笑容淡淡的，语气甜腻，话尾音微微往上翘，撩动着对方的心扉。

　　“金硕珍，你他妈长本事了？敢推了与我的约？”

　　怒气冲冲的问句，被眼前洁白美丽的身躯激荡着颇为不稳。

　　手握人间尤物柔软纤细的腰肢，闵玧其还是认命的叹了口气，吻住那渴望已久的樱色唇瓣。

　　他拿金硕珍没辙，彻彻底底的没辙。

　　哪怕对方推了和他的约，哪怕对方刚刚和别人在床上肆意欢愉。

　　可一旦他软软的依偎过来，自己还不是满心的舒畅喜悦么？

　　脱下沾染冷空气的军服和内里的衬衫，闵玧其情不自禁的将金硕珍压在地毯上。

　　“疼…”

　　金硕珍后背磨的难受，忍不住推了推兴头上的闵玧其。

　　结果对方却顺着尚未完全合拢的小穴径直顶了进来。

　　“啊…你这人…你…”

　　一句完整的抱怨都未说出，就被对方横冲直撞的蛮力顶得浑身都酥了，呻吟声甜甜绵绵，勾得闵玧其欲罢不能。

　　怒火烟消云散，欲火熊熊燃烧。

　　捏着那粉嫩挺立的乳尖，满意的舔着金硕珍眼角坠落的晶莹泪水，闵玧其架开对方的大腿，将人紧紧搂住使劲操干着。

　　仿佛这样，就足以快意到天荒地老。

　　“真是骚，才操了这么会，就湿成这样了。”

　　用手指摸着两人身下相连的部位，闵玧其调笑道。

　　“还不都是你害的…”

　　金硕珍眼波流转的样子漂亮极了，看得一向冷静自持的闵上将几乎立刻呼吸沉重，狠狠含住对方的唇厮磨着。

　　两人身体契合度较高，大概也是太过熟悉彼此的缘故。

　　结束时，金硕珍疲惫得双眼无神，嗓子也几乎喊哑了。

　　就算闵玧其舔咬着他敏感的耳垂，也不能再让他有任何回应的力气。

　　“玧其…我疼…”

　　这幅委屈模样让闵玧其想起初次做时躺在自己怀中哭得像只奶猫一样的人，想到这，他心软得一塌糊涂，一把将金硕珍抱起放在床上。

　　“你很喜欢那孩子？”

　　想到刚才的少年，闵玧其依旧无法顺气。

　　“是啊，他很像我的初恋情人呢。”

　　用手指勾着男人领口松散掉的墨蓝细缎带，金硕珍的眼神浮起动人湿意。

　　“你的初恋情人不是我吗？”

　　“你？你只是初夜情人，算不得初恋吧。”

　　金硕珍看着闵玧其因愤怒崩紧的下巴，忽然莞尔一笑，拖起对方的食指含入自己口中。

　　用柔软湿热的舌逗弄着，似乎在与之缠绵。

　　于是，这根手指随后也成功搅入他的体内。

　　一而再的高潮过去后，闵玧其捧住金硕珍的脸印下温柔至极的吻。

　　而金硕珍却感受不到了，他早已沉沉睡去。

　　第二天清醒时，看见床头放着的钱袋，金硕珍懒懒的摇响床头的掐金丝铃铛。

　　编制纹路很别致，也是金泰亨送他的礼物之一。

　　阿尔应声端着洗漱用具进来，田柾国则不知所措的站在一旁。

　　他看着床上那光裸如温润好玉的后背肌肤，心下便有了想走上前抚摸的冲动。

　　可阿尔整整给他讲了一夜的规矩，吓得他现在也只敢偷偷抬眼看着。

　　毕竟，被赶出去就糟糕了。

　　“小国，来。”

　　金硕珍将几枚金币放在田柾国手中，捏了捏那还带着点婴儿肥的脸颊。

　　“今天我有事，用不着你伺候，拿了这钱去集市玩吧，晚上早点回来就行。”

　　说完，笑吟吟的示意少年给他一个吻，看着他活泼的蹦蹦跳跳出了门。

　　“主人对他很是纵容…。”

　　一旁的阿尔闷闷的开了口。

　　“我对你不是也很好吗？行了，快帮我拿那件白色狐狸毛斗篷出来。”

　　“是。”

　　一说到这件衣服，阿尔立刻会意。

　　看来，主人今天要去见郑医生了。

　　郑号锡，是受皇家捐助的盖伊医院的主治医生之一，也是位家世显赫的青年才俊。

　　但传闻这人平日清心寡欲得很，不甚热衷吃喝玩乐。

　　“郑医生，有位患者找您。”

　　“让他进来。”

　　低头翻看着病理学书籍，郑号锡温和的回应着护士，

　　“请问你…”

　　才一抬头，郑号锡就愣住了。

　　他对眼前这张脸并不陌生，一次和几位名门之后相约饮酒，后来，他喝的有些醉，发现身旁不知何时坐着位陌生男子。

　　容貌精致秀气得出奇，眼里总似泛着盈盈水光，看得他心里一热，没有拒绝那随即而来过于主动的吻。

　　第二日清醒后才知，共度良宵的便是大名鼎鼎的头牌金硕珍，托人将渡夜资送去的郑号锡还扶额感慨，本以为自己一生不会坠入这种红尘温柔乡。

　　如今，见金硕珍再次找来，他先是惊愕，再是有些慌乱。

　　“你？有事？”

　　难道是生病了吗…。

　　“我想念医生。”

　　用纤细洁白手指紧紧抓着领口的白色绒毛，金硕珍笑容纯真无破绽。

　　听着这直白话语，郑号锡脸有些泛红。

　　“没什么事你就回去吧，我很忙。”

　　“不回去。”

　　直接坐在对方腿上，金硕珍将手揽在郑号锡的脖颈，脸也越发凑近。

　　一只手趁机缓缓挪动，在郑号锡的下体处时轻时重的揉捏着。

　　对方变粗的呼吸是种鼓励，金硕珍却在此时故作害羞姿态将头埋进被撩拨得不上不下的人怀里。

　　“医生不想念我吗？”

　　小声说着，又伸出舌尖轻轻舔着郑号锡微微发红的耳骨轮廓处。

　　直到被猛得抱起走进隔间休息室，金硕珍的身体忍不住因兴奋而微微发抖。

　　替对方解开衣领带子，郑号锡动作细致过手举手术刀时，眼神却炙热集中。

　　纯白色世界笼罩下的，居然是赤身裸体的上半身，和一条包裹着修长笔直双腿的黑色马裤。

　　勾勒出的曲线如迷蒙情网束缚郑号锡的眼和心。

　　两人维持相拥姿态躺在床上，感受着彼此下体间重重的摩擦，金硕珍的喘息变成了低低的呻吟。

　　郑号锡的温柔也是种折磨，折磨得人不知所措。

　　一根手指的扩张更像是种刑法，感受着在体内搅动按压的力度，金硕珍有些急的渴望着更多。

　　“…好涨…”

　　穴肉被硬挺性器填得满满当当，金硕珍的眼中溢出晶莹的生理性泪水。

　　郑号锡的吻也温柔，轻啄吸吮都如是，唇舌变换着的角度缠绵至极。

　　金硕珍含羞流泪的模样太过脆弱，几乎令郑号锡忘了这人从不属于自己。

　　他忽然迅猛有力的往穴肉最深处顶去，一下一下，感受着性器被紧致肉壁狠狠咬住，郑号锡舒爽的喟叹出声。

　　事后，金硕珍缓了缓，坐起身抓过那件斗篷披在身上，郑号锡柔和得很，也没忍心太折腾他，所以他还有力气做这一切。

　　总不好让阿尔直接进来服侍，毕竟郑号锡不熟悉欢场中事。

　　“能不能不走？”

　　从背后紧紧抱住即将离去的人，郑号锡心下是一万个舍不得。

　　舍不得这人翩然离去，舍不得这人承欢于他人床榻，舍不得这人心里其实没有他。

　　“医生真的很温柔呢。”

　　用鼻尖蹭了蹭对方高挺的鼻梁，金硕珍糯糯的撒着娇，却也明白终需告别。

　　毕竟，他晚上还有重要的约。

　　“再见，要记得想我。”

　　出门前，金硕珍留下最后一句，朦胧眼色中许还残留高潮余韵带来的明媚春意。

　　三.

　　再回到广场时，金硕珍嘱咐阿尔去准备沐浴的热水。

　　泡在浴缸里，他静静闭着眼。不过一会，意识便有些昏沉。

　　忽有微不可察的轻快笑声传来，似乎有什么人渐渐靠近。

　　金硕珍睁开略疲惫的眼，就看见坐在浴缸边缘的黑发男人，笑意朦胧，眸色夹杂着点暗影。

　　像是被欲望腐蚀了明净边缘而产生。

　　“法官大人好兴致。”

　　懒懒的将脸靠近男人勾起的手指边，金硕珍的困意在灵活撩拨下渐渐消退。

　　男人名为朴智旻，出身法律世家，眼下已成为城中威信颇高的法官，是司法院的红人一枚。

　　“迫不及待想要见你。”

　　慢条斯理脱下一身衣物扔在旁边，朴智旻也一脚迈进宽大浴缸。

　　感受着几根手指借着热水润滑轻轻按压在后穴，金硕珍呼吸都变得酥软，仿佛是被水泡得久了，浑身无力。

　　为所欲为的男人嘴角翘起若有似无弧度，手指渐渐往深处研磨。

　　敏感点是开关，金硕珍浑身开始泛起潮红，他回过头索要着吻，双手也开始在朴智旻身上来回抚摸。

　　浴火大动时可否以水浇熄？答案似乎不言而喻。

　　对紧紧缠绵的两人来说，水恰恰是助力。

　　“我的阿珍总是这么紧…”

　　将身体埋进柔软丰润的极乐之地，朴智旻在金硕珍耳边轻喃着。

　　“你父亲…可…可总是想拿绳子绞死我。”

　　说着，金硕珍的眼因身下人的顶弄而升起湿热情欲。

　　他知道，朴智旻的父亲正巴不得找个机会审判自己，却奈何没办法。

　　的确是城中难得一见的老古板之首。

　　“怕什么，你现在可正把他儿子“绞”得死死的。”

　　说着，朴智旻恶意往深处使劲顶了顶，果不其然听到声声急促又格外甜腻的喘息。

　　最终嫌浴缸不尽兴，两人兜兜转转折腾回床上。

　　大力揉捏着身下人的臀瓣，朴智旻的呼吸变得粗重，两人唇舌交缠得越发紧密，金硕珍几乎有些喘不过气。

　　正纠缠得热闹，却听到敲门声，金硕珍吓了一跳，猛的缩紧后穴，害得朴智旻闷哼出声，差点泄了个干净。

　　就在正纳闷的当口，金硕珍被对方以插入的姿势抱起来向门口走去。

　　“啊…智旻你干嘛？”

　　金硕珍下意识用腿盘在对方腰间，心里有些恐慌。

　　“不要…”

　　不等他反对，朴智旻手脚并用，径直拉开门。

　　“啊…！”

　　金硕珍一紧张，尖叫出声，脖颈扬起的优美脆弱弧度落入了正要进门的金泰亨眼中。

　　他受朴智旻邀约而来，两人算是好友，只是常为谁在金硕珍心里更重要而吵架。

　　金硕珍一直不太喜欢三人一起，他嫌累，所以屡屡拒绝这两人。

　　这一次终于被金泰亨逮到机会。

　　看着浑身泛着红的美丽宝贝那湿润迷蒙的双眼，金泰亨几乎是立刻就硬了，他伸出手将浑身绵软的金硕珍接过，抱在怀里柔声抚慰着。

　　“宝贝不怕，是我啊，是泰亨。”

　　全然不管身旁一脸嘲讽表情的朴智旻。

　　“唔…泰亨…智旻好坏啊，智旻欺负我…”

　　金硕珍喜欢对金泰亨撒娇，也实在是因为这人真的几乎将他宠上天。

　　“乖，不气，让我亲亲。”

　　顺势吻住泛着水润光泽的唇，金泰亨猛的扯开自己的腰带。

　　已被折磨得泥泞不堪的小穴轻易就被进入，金硕珍被金泰亨按在床上重复着原始又野蛮的活塞运动。

　　唇被朴智旻伸进来的几根手指堵住，害他声音也发不出，眼中沁满欢愉泪水。

　　被活活插到肠道最深处，金硕珍忍不住掐了掐金泰亨的肩，这人在床上总是特别狠，几次搞得他消受不住，

　　而金泰亨却已沉浸在潮湿柔软的秘境中不可自拔。

　　见朴智旻将肿胀性器送至自己唇边，金硕珍伸出舌尖舔弄片刻，再温柔含住吮吸着。

　　媚意横生的眼波看得两个男人俱是心神荡漾。

　　嘴都含得酸了也不见对方射，偏偏身下又被插弄得太过用力，金硕珍泪眼朦胧的顺着鼻息呻吟着。

　　噗嗤水声，舔弄声，喘息声，一室浓重春色。

　　最后被滚烫精液喷得满脸都是，身下也灌了个满满当当，金硕珍连哭的力气都没有了。

　　他发誓，这辈子绝不再让这两人同时爬上自己的床。

　　END

　　


End file.
